Lead the way
by iLegitimate
Summary: Gill meets Angela for the first time when she bumps into Luna on her way to the town hall. A GillxAngela one-shot.


_**Author's Note**;; Ah, well, there isn't much to say about this. Other then the disclaimer of course._

_Happy holidays, and I hope you enjoy :]_

_**Disclaime**r;; Obviously I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about them._

* * *

"Gill! Where are you?"

The blonde automatically ducked below his desk in response. He closed eyes wishing- no, _praying_ Luna wouldn't find him.

Perhaps she was nice to be around once you got to know her like everyone said; but to him she was just annoying. Day after day she came to the town hall to talk to him, and every time she bothered him. He was at the town hall to work, not to chat. She should know this, after all he planned to be the mayor one day and the girl stuck herself to him like glue. But instead of letting him work she just shoved tomato dishes under his nose in an attempt to get him to warm up to her.

Don't misunderstand though, tomatoes are a favorite of his; in fact he ignores most foods _without_ tomatoes. He just didn't like that Luna gave him dishes bought from the Inn and claimed she made them with '_all her heart_.' Gifts are meant to come from the heart, not a store. If store-bought items were a token of her affection, it wasn't much apparently. Even if Gill found Luna particularly cute, he just couldn't deal with some parts of her personality; those of which being her childish, inconsiderate of others type of attitude.

"Oh, there you are!" The pink-haired girl was leaning over the desk, her lips formed into small pout as his eyes opened. "Gill, what exactly were you doing under the desk?"

Sighing, he lifted himself onto his feet and back onto the chair. "I _highly_ doubt it's any of your business." He paused, enjoying her pissed off expression. She glared at him, her blue eyes and hands laid on her hips; a menacing combination when used. "If you must know, I was simply retrieving my.. pen."

He mentally kicked himself as soon as the sentence was out of his mouth; his pen? Was he trying to make the lie obvious? Any idiot in their right mind would be able to see through that lie, _even Luke, _there was no way Luna wouldn't catch that. The again, if she did it wouldn't be that bad of an idea. Maybe then she would ignore him for a while.

"Mhm, well anyway, I got you something." She brushed his reply off. Oh how he hated her dismissive attitude. Luna just started to smile as she pushed an intricately designed plate to him, containing tomato risotto, he was sure. "Oh, please try it Gilly!" The petite girl stared at him with a sweet smile laced onto her face. She twirled one pigtail around her finger; completely content with just seeing him.

Gill couldn't help but think she was cute. He felt his expression soften, Luna had good parts too after all. She wasn't all bad. Sometimes he felt he could see her and himself together; as embarrassing as that thought my be. She's a beautiful girl, perfect actually if you ignore her attitude, and sometimes her personality. That was actually her only flaw, but what can he say? Sometimes only one flaw can be a person's downfall; and that was the case with Luna.

"You know, I made it all by myself. It wasn't _that_ hard either."

He only stiffened and gazed back with a blank expression. "Is that so?" A scowl formed on his face, although Luna didn't seem to notice. He was tired this, of her constantly proving him wrong in all of the worst possible ways. He'd like to think she was perfect like he once did, but the odds of that seemed very slim at the moment. "Luna, I have work to do. If you don't mind leaving.." Gill gestured to the door, his blue eyes slowly turning to a little green book to his right as Luna stepped closer to the door.

Luna's expression turned to one of sheer disappointment in a mere heartbeat, and as much as Gill hated to admit it, he felt a pang of pity for the girl. He wasn't sure why he did; she was always annoying. Maybe it was the heart-sinking look of despair plastered onto her face, or perhaps just the fact that the expression on her face was so similar to that of which his father had when his mother had died.

In fact, it was the very same.

He closed his eyes for a moment in a desperate attempt to keep the memories from showing up again. His head rested in the palm of his hand; the memories digging their way to the surface. He didn't want this: the memories, the daily reminders that he no longer has a mother. That his father didn't care as much as the rest did or as much as he used to. That people never cared. That people never will.

He forced his eyes open as he heard a yelp. _Was Luna still here?_ He hoped not. She was just too much to handle; although he pushed his thoughts aside when he realized the door was open and Luna was on the ground.

The pink-haired nuisance was sitting on the ground, squarely planted onto her behind. He couldn't help but smirk of course. Luna wasn't one to like the ground; which explained why she hardly visited reality. Another reason being that she hated the outdoors mostly because of the soil. Then again, she also hated animals; well, if she has to go near them. Gill never could understand her, not that he tried too hard to.

"_Shut it!_" She snapped at the blonde boy, her blue eyes filled with anger and embarrassment. She glared at the door, which was now open, although Gill couldn't see _who_ she was glaring at. "Now, just _who_ do you think _you are_?" Luna spat the words from her mouth quicker then the other person could even reply.

"I-I didn't mean t-"

"_Well you did!_" Luna lifted herself to her feet, her glare never faltering from the person.

Gill sighed; instantly turning Luna's gaze to him. "Luna, you should have paid more attention." He muttered towards the girl. Her face got redder then before; anger or embarrassment, Gill still wasn't sure, although part of him hoped for the latter.

"..._What?_ Gill, _she_ ran into _me!_ Not the other way around!" Luna's pigtails flailed around as she spoke, her eyes pleading for Gill to take her side. Instead he just shook his head and reached for the book that laid to the right of his arm, his memories long forgotten and buried back into the depths of his mind.

"When the door is opened from the outside, it's pushed. You should have paid more attention to the door rather than daydreaming." Luna rolled her eyes as he continued. "Maybe then you wouldn't have landed on the ground."

"Well, why didn't you keep me from falling? Or the least you could have done was help me up!" Luna's hands found their way to her hips once again as she shot Gill an annoyed look.

"The least I could have done was nothing; which I did in fact do."

Luna seethed at the blonde, _how could he act that way? _He was acting no different from that chef that worked at the inn; Chad was his name? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that he a _pain in the ass_ to deal with. How Maya had a crush on him she would _never_ know.

But that was all besides the point. Gill was slightly a mystery to her, he hardly told her anything that is, and she wanted to know more about him.

Luna started to open her mouth to retort when she realized something- someone was laughing at the two.

Gill seemed to notice as well as he raised an eyebrow at a thin, brunette girl letting out small barks of laughter next to the door. She had shoulder length hair, although nothing as extravagant as Luna's hairstyle, and a natural rustic brown color. Once again compared to Luna, the girl's outfit was nothing great; a green, tunic style polo with shorts underneath. Perhaps it was the mere fact that she didn't seem to strive to be perfect, or feminine for that matter, but he seemed intrigued by the girl.

"I'm so sorry!" Her hands flew to her mouth, muffling the traces of her laughter.

Luna, however, wasn't as amused as the girl. "And just what is so funny?" Her voice was cold as she snapped at the girl, a frown obvious on her face. "First you mess up my dress, and now, you think it's okay to laugh at me?"

The girl shifted her gaze to the floor in a slightly uncomfortable manner. "First of all, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at his comment," her thin finger lifted towards the blonde, lingering on his figure for only a moment, "and secondly, I didn't mean to bump into you. It was an accident."

Her words came out steady and without falter; and yet her eyes were filled with uncertainty. Gill wasn't sure if it was because of Luna in general, or if it was the piercing glare she was sending the girl the entire time, but he was sure it was making her uncomfortable.

"Oh _really?_ I d-"

"Luna.. that's enough." His hands moved to the sides of his temple, attempting to massage away his growing headache. Luna's droning was starting to take it's toll on him, and he still had work to do. He felt another scowl slip onto his face as he looked at the two girls. "If neither of you have business in the town hall then _leave_. I've wasted more then enough time listening to you two as it is."

"I have to go anyway.." Luna muttered under her breath, although it was loud enough for the two others to hear. Slowly she walked to the door, shooting both Gill and the brunette a glare before leaving.

As soon as the door closed, Gill let out a sigh of relief; earning him a questioning glance from the brunette. Of course he didn't bother to respond to her, he was simply glad that Luna was no longer delaying his work for the day. After all, someone had to take care of the island, and that took a lot of paperwork at times. And since his father never did any of the paperwork, as the future mayor, it was his responsibility to see that it was completed.

"Can I help you?" He looked at the brunette, her eyes brows furrowing for only a moment.

"Uhm.. Hamilton told me to speak to his son Gill..?"

"That would be me." His eyes were bored as he spoke, no single emotion showed through more then the rest, as usual. He only nodded for the girl to continue.

"I'm Angela, the new rancher. I just moved here and I kind-of needed to know where my farm would be." She let a small laugh. "Hamilton said you took over the 'boring' stuff."

Immediately Gill scowled. The 'boring' stuff, as his father called it, was sometimes the most important parts of being the mayor of the town. "Yes, your farm isn't too hard to find. Just follow the path to the right when you leave."

"_Oh_.. I feel weird asking you, but could you walk with me?" A nervous laugh escaped Angela's lips as she directed her focus to the ground. "I seriously got lost on my way here, I'm not too sure if I could make it to my farm. Although, I understand if you don't, you hardly know me. You probably have work to do anyway."

Slowly, the blonde felt his face heat up. He couldn't just let a new resident get lost, could he? _No,_ that would reflect badly on himself. Then again, he did have plenty of work to finish since Luna kept him from it for _quite_ a while. "I have to finish some work here," The brunette's eyes were clouded in disappointment, much like Luna's were earlier, except this time he didn't feel pity. This time he felt _guilt_, and it seemed to eat at him. "Well, you could wait until I finish working.. unless you'd rather find someone else to go with you.."

Angela's eyes lit up as she flashed Gill a smile, causing his face to warm up once again. "I can wait."

And with that, the girl walked over to a spare chair and sat down as the flustered young man continued to work; the latter sometimes sneaking glances at the girl, as if to make sure she was still there.


End file.
